


Home is where it hurts the most

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I shouldn't be allowed to think of crazy plot lines, M/M, Nice Vergil, Rude Dante, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante comes home after a long time being away after his mothers death. Little dose the family know that Dante didn't come home the same person when he left. His suspicious behavior leads to his family to worry about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where it hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i was watching a movie when this idea popped up. If you have seen this movie...STAY QUITE. No spoiling anything.

This place was like a prison, every day he spent here he was here he couldn’t wait to go home. Counting down backwards till the day they finally let him escape those dingy white uniforms. He hated the color white; every now and then, to stop the constant harassment the maid- who for some really funny reason wears a nurse’s outfit , would place vibrant red roses in his room. They held him off till they wilted away and new ones would be needed. Peaking her head around the corner, a girl with black hair and mismatched eyes looked into the room where the whited haired boy stood. She wore a silk blue coat with gold trimming and white detailing along the sides, seeing that the male frowned. 

“That’s my brothers,” He said blandly.

“Oh silly, remember he gave it to me. “ She said. “Now if you’re done I have a surprise for you back in the car.”

Still wearing a frown he walked out of the boring old room following the girl almost unwillingly. He didn’t like that she was wearing his brother’s coat; his twin protected that thing with his very life since their mother gave it to them for their last birthday the year before. Still he’d better play nice, she was after all Vergil’s girlfriend and his brother hated when Dante would say bad things about her. Dante opened the door of the mundane place and said one last good bye. 

Mary’s car was different this time; in the back was a car seat for an infant. Dismissing the thought he jumped into the passenger side to immediately be handed an all too familiar red leather coat. Dante used every ounce of his strength to fight back the smiled that threatened to surface at the moment. The black haired driver smiled anyway, she knew Dante would never smile at her. She knew that he never liked her, but she made a promise to Vergil that she would always protect him. 

“Everyone is excited to see you Dante,” She spoke, trying to kill the silence. 

“Everyone?” He asked.

“Your dad, Aunt Trish, and me of course,” She said to him glancing him then back to the road.

‘She didn’t mention Vergil,’ He thought to himself staring out the window. 

The ride to the house was quiet right after. The house didn’t change. It was still that same shade of off white with black trimming and the mixture of colored roses in the flower beds along the walk way were still the same. Right away the teen was bombarded by his dear Aunt Trish. She showered him with kisses and tight bear hugs. Right after her was his father Sparda. Out of everyone here he missed his father the most- normally it would be Vergil, but he wasn’t here right now. After the idle welcome homes they sat down at the table to eat. Walking in Dante paused. There sitting in their mother’s seat was none other than his twin brother reading a book. The younger twin found it odd that everyone just passed by him, not uttering a single word to him, but then again Vergil was reading. Everyone knew never to disturb him when he would read. Mary steered clear away from him; sitting next to Dante’s mother’s twin sister. 

 

Sleeping in his own bed felt right. His clothes still on the floor, the red wine sheets still hanging off the bed, holding onto the pillows for dear life, and lastly all the picture frames hanging on the wall to the left of his bed room door. Dante loved being home, he hadn’t realized that he missed home this much or that he missed his family this much. The bed squeaked a bit as he turned to his side, now that he was home he and Vergil could spend time with each other again. Closing his eyes so that he could rest he fell right to sleep.

Around 2 a.m. in the morning, a soft knock came and Dante half-awake shouted for the person to go away. When the door clicked open the white haired teen sat up and was about to throw one of his many pillows when he realized the person was his brother. The pillow was placed back in its rightful place then to get crushed by Dante’s head. The older twin crawled into bed with his copy wearing a smiled. 

“ I missed you Dante. It was lonely without you here,” He said to him in a gentle tone.

“You had Mary here with you didn’t you?” Dante asked in a groggy voice.

“She was here but it wasn’t the same.” Vergil explained.

“Why didn’t you come get me?” 

“I tried. Father said no. That we would never make it back home in time for Aunt Trish’s cooking.” He joked.

“I’m happy to be home.”   
Vergil smiled and ruffled his twin’s hair in agreement. 

 

As morning came he was awaken to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Dante hated coffee but loved pancakes, especially if they had strawberries on them. A plate was shoved into his hands by his blond Aunt Trish. The woman gave him a kiss on the head like always and sent him to sit down. Same as yesterday, no one noticed his twin. He figured that it was still the morning and not everyone is awake yet. No conversations where held, just short glances between each other. Vergil didn’t share his and Mary’s common love stares. He figured that maybe because it was Dante’s first real day back home that he would hold off on that for a while. One thing that he loved about his twin is that he respected him very much. If Dante stated that he hated that Vergil would read too much Vergil would refrain from reading more than an hour a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this...eventually.


End file.
